cindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairytale - Good Queen, No Love, Independent
This is a foolproof step-by-step walkthrough for players who would like to achieve this specific ending variant. This guide includes all of the choices presented to you on the way to gaining this ending variant, although all of the choices do not directly contribute towards this ending. If you follow this guide exactly (by choosing the options in listed in Bold/''Bold Italics')'', you will gain the Fairytale ending with the Good Queen, Independent and No love variants. - Responses listed in '''Bold '''are the responses you SHOULD choose in order to follow this walkthrough, although they do not directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - Responses listed in ''Italics ''are responses that can serve as another possible choice that you should/must choose to gain this ending. They may or may not directly contribute towards this ending. - Responses listed in ''Bold Italics'' are mandatory choices that you MUST choose in order to follow'' this walkthrough, because they do directly contribute towards gaining this ending. - People… * Deserve a second chance * Should get what they deserve '''- How should I reply? * Tell the truth * Lie to her ''' - What should I do? * ''Start cleaning '' * Read the book * Laze around - Did I? * Not really * No, did you? * ''Well, actually… '' - What should I tell her? * ''Alright. '' * Are you not tired of this? - What should I tell her? * I will. * ''What if I refuse? '' * What service? '' '- Choose “Forest” - What should I do? * '''''Go to the Lake '' * Go to Town - Should I leave a gift? * ''No, that would be silly'' * Sure. Why not? '''- Choose “Town” - Should I ask him about it? * Ask him '' * Let it go - What should I tell him? * ''Carmosa is not worth it '' * I understand - How should I approach this? * Appeal'' ''to friendship ' * Be seductive * Haggle * '''''Let him have the full price ''- Choose “Our residence” ' - What should I tell her? * '''Talk back to her '' * Apologize - What should I do? * Stay in the room * ''Follow the mysterious visitor ''- What should I do? * Go back home * ''Confront Tobias now - Should I trust Tobias? * No * Yes - What should I say to Sophia? * Why were you so cruel to Gloria? '' * You sure told her! - How should I respond? * ''Tell her '' * Why do you care? - How was it? * ''It was great! * It was too dreamy * It was suffocating - Indeed, why? * For love '' * For political gains * For many reasons - What should I say to Sophia? * ''You are so cruel! '' * You are not worthless! '- Choose “Cemetery” ' - What should I tell her? * 'So you are not a witch? ' * People can be stupid - What should I tell her? * Not really * ''Maybe a little'' '' * I believe in myself '- Choose “Our residence”' ' - What should I tell him? * Fine, keep your secret * '''Please tell me! '' * Tell me or face the consequences - What should I do? * 'Ask Gloria ' * Ask Sophia * Leave it - What should I do? * Side with Sophia * ''Call them both hopeless ' * Side with Gloria - What should I do? * Sneak out * '''Tell Gloria '- How should I convince her? * Rebel * Offer to help * Appeal to her pride '- Choose “Forest”' - What should I do? * Go to the lake * I should hurry into town '- Choose “Town”' - What should I say? * I am not good wife material * I am not the independent '' * How do you know? - What should I do? * Agree with Madam Ghede * ''Beg to differ ''- What should I tell her? * They are not bad * ''They are the worst! ''- What should I tell her? * ''I wait for my chance '' * I have to learn more * I have my ways… - Where should I go? * Visit Tobias * ''Go to the Inn''' '' - What should I say to him?' * ''Did you really have to kill them? '' * You were brave to fight them! - What should I do? * '''''Leave town * Visit Tobias - Choose “Forest” - What should I do? * Leave a gift * Forget about it '- Choose “Our residence”' ' - What should I say? * I guess you are right * '''''You are wrong ''- What should I do? * ''Apologize '' * Reason with her * Fight back '''- Choose “Town” - Where should I go? * Tavern * Store '''- What should I tell him? * Disagree * I understand - What should I tell him? * Tell me about the Prince * Actually, tell me about yourself - What should I tell him? * You are still needed * Perhaps you should retire - What should I say? * Can I go too? * Go back home '- Choose “Our residence”' - Should I mention I know about the money problem? * Do it * Better not '- Choose “Cemetery”' - How should I reply? * ''I make my own fate '' * I could use some help - Who should I chose? * The Fairy ''' * Madam Ghede - Should I search her room? * Do it * '''Just go '- Choose “Forest”' - What is my goal? * Re-take the residence * ''Go for the Prince '' * Escape town '- Choose “Palace”' Ending: ''As in the stories of old, Cinders’ charms and wits helped her in getting the heart of the future King. Cinders becomes a mild and gentle queen, known for her beauty, kind heart and love of peace. A pretty jewel on the Royal Crown, but not much more. While she is adored by her people, she’s not strong or decisive enough to give her husband the support he needs to push forward with his reforms. With the Prince Basile unable to realize his plans, the situation in the Kingdom stagnates and eventually turns for worse. '' While Cinders is the wife of the new King and they rule together, love never sprouts between them. Focused on her role, she lives a lonely life among the crowds. There’s no space for personal happiness in the existence of a queen. '' ''Hardships of her life taught Cinders not to trust anyone but herself. She makes her own decisions, without relying on any advisors. The court life fully absorbs the young queen and she loses contact with her old family. Lady Carmosa and her daughters never visit the Palace. From what Cinders heard, the situation in the household turns for worse after her stepmother’s bitter defeat. They live their lives in seclusion, isolated from the rest of the noble society. Years later, Cinders and her sisters meet at Lady Carmosa’s funeral. They don’t exchange a single word. Category:Walkthrough Category:Fairytale Ending